


Almost Home

by julyseok



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Talking About the Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julyseok/pseuds/julyseok
Summary: Of house searching, opening up past wounds and finding a new home. And you, you, you.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Ong Seongwu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Almost Home

**Author's Note:**

> Two things to take note of:
> 
> 1) Please take the accuracy of the places mentioned with a grain of salt. I tried doing my research about houses in Seoul but I am still no genius about it.
> 
> 2) This work is short and not the best of mine, because I am still working on my commitment issues.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> twt: @galileosjuly

House hunting is never easy. Getting the house that they are renting now took them months, even though they were just gonna rent it for a couple of years. Partly because Seongwu never really liked touring with housing agents. He prefers strolling around each neighbourhood by his own, and is content from just taking a look from the outside. He does not care much about the details; as long as it is a home of comfort and love. On the other hand, Minhyun is more meticulous. He asks an endless stream of questions, knocking on the walls of each home he visits and checking if there are cracks between the tiles, sometimes getting on the nerves of the housing agents. 

Minhyun landed himself a new job recently and the salary increment is more than satisfactory. Seongwu’s business has been expanding too. Plus, with their wedding preparations happening in less than a year, it is about time they have a place of their own.

So they decided to do the initial house viewing separately this time around before narrowing down the list.

“You viewed houses today?” Minhyun asks after dinner when he does the dishes. Seongwu sighs, pouring himself a glass of water next to his fiance. “Plenty. I can’t make up my mind. Who knew Seoul had this many nice neighbourhoods?”

Minhyun smiles at Seongwu. “Come on, filter it out with me. Top three?”

Leaning against the countertop, Seongwu taps his chin, “Hmm. Gyeongridan Road first of all. It’s convenient and cheap, good restaurants everywhere. The subway is near for you to get to work.”

“I’m sensing a but.”

“But”, Seongwu continues with a whine. “It’s too tourist-y. Our neighbours would probably just be tourists all the time.”

“We’re in Seoul”, Minhyun points out. “There’s tourists everywhere.”

Eventually they stack up the clean plates and move to the couch and Seongwu brings out his notes, which Minhyun will not say, but he is very impressed by them.

“There’s snug houses in Yongsan Gu”, Seongwu reads from his notebook. “It’ll be so cute since it’s just both of us.”

“It won’t really be convenient for a long time, will it?” Minhyun scrolls through the website on his laptop. Seongwu sneaks a glance at his fiance, who looks incredibly adorable in his reading glasses, and hides a smile. 

Minhyun peers closer to the screen, “The houses seem a little old there.”

“Oh yeah they are”, Seongwu confirms happily. “A lot of stairs too.”

“And it’s your top three?” Minhyun raises his eyebrow. Seongwu shrugs in response, “It’s inexpensive.”

“Hmm, what about Jongno-gu? Their apartments are slightly out of our budget but it’ll be nearer to your office.”

“Pen it down then.” Seongwu says, and Minhyun complies.

Seongwu flips through his notes. “Oh, there’s one more I visited today. The neighbourhood in Itaewon il-Dong.” He closes his notebook with a smile, “Search it up, babe. The condominiums there are new. That’s my top choice actually, the neighbourhood looks fantastic.”

Minhyun keeps quiet and Seongwu frowns. “You don’t like it?”

When there is still no reply, Seongwu scoots next to Minhyun on the couch and wraps his arm around him. “Tired? Call it a day then, we can continue tomorrow.”

“Itaewon il-Dong”, Minhyun starts. “It’s where- um.” He takes a deep breath, “It’s where I… lost him.”

Seongwu blinks as Minhyun heaves a sigh. “I’m sorry”, Seongwu whispers. “I didn’t know it was there.”

“It’s okay”, Minhyun says. “I never really talked to you about it.”

Seongwu holds Minhyun’s hand quietly until the latter is ready to talk again.

“Um”, Minhyun starts again. “You know, it’s been a long time. But sometimes, not that often of course, but… I remember that it happened and.. And-”

Minhyun gulps. Seongwu circles his thumb on Minhyun’s hand.

“It still makes me sad when I’m reminded of it. I don’t think you can ever fully get over these kinds of things. The wound has healed, new skin has grown over it. But there’ll always be a mark left.” 

Minhyun glances down at the eight year old scar near his elbow, where he got it on the day of the unfortunate car accident. 

He clears his clogged throat. “So”, he says, “Just not there. I’m sorry.”

“Of course.” Seongwu squeezes his hand, “We don’t ever have to go there.”

“I wish I could”, Minhyun confesses. “I’ve always wanted an apartment there. It’s beautiful, like you said. I want a family there with you, and you know, to honor what I had there with him. But”, Minhyun shakes his head, “I can never walk down that street without thinking I’ll lose someone I love again.”

Seongwu ponders over his words. “Healing doesn’t mean all your triggers have to disappear”, he says slowly. “You’ve improved since then.”

Minhyun smiles weakly, “I did, didn’t I?”

“You did”, Seongwu confirms it in a heartbeat. “It wasn’t an easy thing to go through. But you’re also human, and it’s alright to be scared of certain things.” 

Minhyun looks at Seongwu before cupping his cheeks in his hands. “Since when did you get so good at talking?”

“Meh”, Seongwu shrugs nonchalantly, “Your fiance is a smart guy.” His face breaks into a smile and guides their intertwined hands to his chest, “You have all the reasons to put your heart at ease now, Minhyun-ie. I’m here.”

Eventually they decided on a house that is not too far from the place they were at before. Seongwu adopts a small cat so that, in his words, “they could learn to be parents”. They do not have much furniture and the space is so much bigger now, but Minhyun has never felt closer to Seongwu, in a place they could call theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all thought i was gone? turn my back on onghwang? bitch you THOUGHT
> 
> jokes aside, i miss them. so when i heard 'cornelia street' by taylor swift, i thought to myself "hey... married onghwang with a small dash of pain and nothing too major because let's not get overly ambitious here".
> 
> i hope you enjoy it nonetheless! also, stay safe during this period of time. drink water frequently, vitamin c daily and be clean! what would minhyun say?


End file.
